Matteo
Introduction Matteo is a Skypean carpenter and engineer who has been wandering the blue sea for some time since they apparently fell from the sky. He was recruited by the Obsidian Pirates after they rescued him from a group of marines he had accidentally been drawn into conflict with. He aspires to do great thing with his skills, and is motivated primarily by opportunities to create new things. Appearance Matteo, as would be appropriate for his age, is quite short and has a slight figure. He has somewhat untidy brown hair, which he keeps in check with a headband and a pair of goggles. While travelling on his own, Matteo frequently wears an almost comically large backpack to store his tools and possessions. The pack also has the advantage of concealing his wings. On occasion after joining the Obsidian Pirates, Matteo will wear a similar or possibly smaller backpack to the same effect. It was shown that in both cases, a hollow in the pack contains his wings comfortably, allowing them to stay concealed without being squashed. Personality Matteo is very direct and straightforward in his actions, acting openly and honestly rather than relying on deception. Indeed, he appears entirely incapable of lying convincingly. He is energetic and exciteable, as well as enthusiastic about his fields of expertise. Apart from this, he generally appears quite simple minded and laidback. He also seems quite literal minded, choosing self explanatory names for some of his weapons rather than more imaginative ones. Abilities and Powers Rope Action Matteo is suprisingly skilled at wielding ropes and using them to manipulate objects at a distance. While he was apparently quite skilled with ropework to begin with, visiting Water Seven and seeing Paulie's own application of ropes inspired him to try and duplicate it. Matteo is capable of rapidly producing ropes and knots to ensnare, tangle, or otherwise grab hold of targets at range. He is able to move with surprising speed and agility in all three dimensions by using his ropes to swing and grapple onto things, and can also move or retrieve chosen objects at a distance, launching them as projectiles or using them in other ways as he wishes. He also makes use of his ropes in constructing objects and binding them together for added strength. Craftmanship Matteo's main strength is his expertise in construction and engineering. While he is primarily a shipbuilder, he is able to apply his knowledge to other things as well, swiftly identifying possible building materials in his surroundings, and rapidly assembling constructs or other useful items as necessary. He is able to build large structures such as barricades, bridges and platforms quickly and efficiently. In battle, he also frequently improvises weapons in this way, assembling them out of debris to suit the situation he finds himself in. Weapons Everything Launcher One of Matteo's favored weapons is a handheld cannon with a large barrel, apparently powered by an impact dial. The cannon, appropriately dubbed the Everything Launcher, is designed to be able to fire anything that fits into the barrel as a projectile, although there is no guarantee that the chosen amunition will remain intact. Matteo generally loads it with random pieces of debris collected from his surroundings, or, given more time, one of his improvised weapons. In an emergency situation he has also been seen to aim the cannon into the ground, using the recoil to launch himself into the air for greater maneouverability. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Skypiean Category:Shipwright Category:Pirate Category:Obsidian Pirates Category:13th Madman Category:Dial User Category:Weapon Specialist